Noche de whisky y emociones
by MissBlack91
Summary: Albus y Gellert son jovenes, son guapos, y son amigos. Y han bebido.


_Esto fue una petición de mi amigo Quisso, y tuve que escribirselo. Al final me gustó y todo... Y espero que os guste a vosotros. Por cierto, imagináos a Albus con 20 años, o el one-shot no tiene GRACIA._

_Disclaimer: Esto no es mio, esto es de JKRowling, aunque ella lo explica de forma algo distinta._

* * *

**Noche de whisky y emociones**

**LA NOCHE**

Estaban en un comedor, aunque no recordaban de cual de los dos era la casa. Podría no ser de ninguno de los dos, y probablemente les daría igual. Estaban demasiado bien allí. Estaban demasiado borrachos, esa noche. Y habían pasado demasiadas horas juntos como para saber lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer, o como para que les importase lo mas mínimo.

- Albus… Albus, eres lo mejor que tengo, tío.

Un joven de cabellos rubios, con rizos, se tambaleaba intentando llegar hasta otro joven, de cabello cobrizo, llamado Albus Dumbledore.

- Gellert… Lo mejor que tienes es esa varita.

Se reían. Ninguno de los dos sabía si habían entendido el doble sentido de la frase, pero se reían. Se reían y se intentaban abrazar de una forma decente, aunque siempre caía uno en el otro. Siempre se apoyaban el uno en el otro.

- Albus… Creo que te veo triple. Nunca creí que tendría tanta suerte.

Se reían, se lo tomaban todo medio en broma, medio en serio, por que todo lo decían medio en broma, medio en serio. Algunas cosas mas en serio, menos en broma. Aquella noche algunas cosas empezaron a ponerse claras para los dos, y se dejaron de nieblas de por medio.

- Vaya, yo a ti solo te veo uno. Debe ser por que eres único.

Demasiado borrachos, estaban demasiado borrachos aquella noche. Demasiado borrachos como para notar que caían al sofá, el uno al lado del otro, demasiado cerca como para que no significase nada, a unos pocos milímetros de que lo significase todo. Sus narices demasiado cerca. Sus labios aún más. Sus ojos sin poder fijarse en un punto. Demasiado borrachos.

- Tú también eres único. Pero lo mejor es que tengo tres cosas únicas. Aunque creo que eso no tiene mucho sentido. No se, el de las filosofías eres tu…

Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus labios se rozaban, y cada vez todo era más incontenible, cada vez había mas ganas y cada vez sabían menos lo que hacían. Labios, lenguas, manos detrás del cuello, manos en la espalda, manos en todas partes. Gellert besaba con furia, besaba con ganas, besaba lo que era único y había tres, por que él estaba convencido de que tenía mucha suerte por que tenía tres Albus para él solo.

Manos en el pantalón, intentando desabrochar. En las camisas, quitándolas con furia. Risas, aliento con olor a alcohol, besos en todas partes y manos intentando acertar en terrenos inexplorados. Borrachos, demasiado borrachos.

**Y A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Algo retumbaba en su cabeza, incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Un repiqueteo constante, que no paraba, y que dolía una barbaridad. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos. Vio una mata rubia de pelo al lado de su cabeza, y un cuerpo de hombre, desnudo. Era Gellert. Y no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Giró un poco la cabeza, y vio en el suelo algunas botellas de whisky de fuego. Vacías, claro. Estaban en su casa. Recordaba que Gellert había llegado con algunas botellas, y mientras hablaban de su maravilloso futuro, habían empezado a beber, y a beber, y a beber, y se les fue de las manos. Nunca habías bebido hasta llegar a ese punto. Nunca hasta el punto de desatar lo que realmente querían. O al menos, él quería.

No podía moverse sin despertarle, pero no se podía quedar allí para siempre. O si. Quería quedarse así, pero, ¿y él? ¿Había sido un impulso real, desatado por la colosal borrachera? ¿O simplemente una locura que jamás hubiese hecho sin unas botellas de más?

- Albus, te oigo pensar.

Albus casi se cae del sofá del susto. No sabía que Gellert estaba despierto. Y no sabía que sin mirarle podía saber que él también. Lentamente, la cabeza rubia se fue girando, hasta quedar mirando directamente a Albus.

- Bueno. ¿Tú te acuerdas de algo? Veo indicios de lo que pasó, pero… No recuerdo nada.

Albus negó con la cabeza. Gellert, aún desnudo, y sin pensar en ese momento en taparse demasiado, se sentó en el sofá, y Albus se puso a buscar sus pantalones por el comedor, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo miraba.

- ¿Qué haces, Albus?

Albus, sin dejar de buscar, contestó algo que a él le parecía obvio.

- Buscar mis pantalones.

- Pero… ¿Para que?

Albus se giró de un solo golpe, y se quedó mirando a Gellert, como si no entendiese lo que quería decir. Gellert se dio cuenta, y le tocó dar las explicaciones.

- A ver, después de lo que es evidente que ha pasado aquí, aunque no lo recordemos, no creo que necesites tus pantalones. No se tu, pero a mi me gustaría poder recordarlo.

Albus no comprendía nada. No sabía si estaba entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo Gellert. No sabía si quería entenderlo. ¿Le estaba diciendo que él también quería? Aquello, además de maravilloso y una solución para todo, le parecía una auténtica locura.

- ¿…Que?

Estaba estático. Quería moverse. Acercarse a él, decir una de sus frases que dejan a los demás pensando, o una de esas cosas que hacía él, pero no podía. Tenía a Gellert acercándose a él, desnudo, y diciéndole que le parecía fantástico lo de la noche anterior. No sabía si creérselo, o ir a San Mungo a que le mirasen la cabeza.

- Albus, entendería que para ti hubiese sido un error, y que quisieras olvidarlo. De verdad. Lo entendería. No te preocupes.

Y Gellert seguía teniendo una sonrisa en la cara, pero ya no en sus ojos. Albus sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Algo constructivo, más constructivo que quedarse en pié esperando una señal divina. E hizo lo único que se le ocurrió que era decente. Besarle con toda la furia que llevaba dentro, acumulada tras años de esconderlo todo y de pisarlo bien abajo para que no saliese. Besarle con tanta lengua como le era posible, la mano detrás de la nuca e intentando llegar otra vez al sofá, que parecía estar a kilómetros. Las caderas juntas, frotándose tanto como les era posible, y les parecía que iban a estallar en mil pedazos. Quizás, esta vez si se acordarían de algo.


End file.
